Blind Shot
by amberlynnecolor
Summary: Zero's hardly an emotional person, that never misses a shot until he shoots a girl on accident. Zero's no longer so sure if he can trust Strykers test or if he's killing his mutation. Can the girl help him and team x relize the truth? M zero/oc
1. Accidents Do Not Happen

**Okay guys I am going for two stories at once. Hell yeah I am up for it.**** I am still continuing Wade Wilson love story but I am also doing this one. I've been wanting to start this one for a while but I want to try and finish my other one. I decided that I could do two at the same time. (Not in a dirty manner) I like challenges.**

**With this story I am also open for anything anyone has to say or any idea. Keep in mind I am very open minded so never be afraid to share. **

**Accidents Do Not Happen**

**Story starts**

My name is Sophie Ann Anja Van Helsing. I have no parents. I don't even have adoptive parents. The only thing I had was this boy who fought with me on a daily bases. He's not scared of me like the oprhanage people were. It's plan and simple that this guys just an ass.

I can feel everything around me. I can smell it and hear it. I can do everything but see it. I can feel the world around me almost like normal people can see a clear a day. Not that I actually know how clear the day is. But I knew how hard the ground was.

**Story starts**

**Zero's Pov**

Our target was a guy who Stryker had trusted to tell us about. The guy was planning on selling the information about us to any country. We of course had to take him out.

I guess it was one of Stryker's old war buddies other wise I have no idea why the principle of a private school would need to know about us. Stryker sent me and John because the other guys would make too much of a mess and cause trouble.

**Sophie Ann's Pov**

I felt my body hit the ground and heard a roar of laughter coming from Joey Bonellie. He had and I have never seen eye to eye. Which in my case seeing was the problem. I was always going to take it though. I couldn't risk hitting him back because this school could easily throw my ass out on the street.

I could feel the blood drip down my nose. It was probably broken this time. The boy constantly made fun of me. He thought I was a helpless little blind Orphan. He was wrong I had power that would make him shit himself.

"Mr. Bonellie that is quiet enough." I heard Mr. Kaiser our school principle walk over to us. I stood up and pinched my nose. I have done this so many times I knew how stop the bleeding.

"Report to my office now both of you!" He shouted.

"It's not like that blindo can even fine your office." Joey said making me grit my teeth to restrain myself from day he would be sorry. Principle Kaiser grabbed both of us by our shirts and dragged us to his office.

I was told our uniforms are a white button up shirts with a bow tie and yellow and navy skirts. I have no idea what colors those are but I knew to wear mine every day. I also knew I got yelled at every day for having my tongue priced.

It wasn't something I had planed on doing. It was the first time I had ever drank and I let someone do it. I haven't drank since that experience. I didn't really like it. I was already blind I didn't need to be lispy and hard to understand too.

If I could see it I would take it out but I had no idea how to do it though.

"You two have got to stop. No more Joey or were kicking you out. I haven't seen her take a swing at you so I don't know why you keep this up." He said. The next thing I knew I heard glass break and now my shoulder was hurting.

"What the hell Zero you missed." A mans voice gruffy voice shouted. What the fuck just happend? I just sat their in the chair unable to get my ass to move. I guess you could say i was in a bit of a shock.

"Were going to have to take the kids with us and the stupid principle now before someone comes in here." I heard a young mans voice say. How did they even get in here? I never heard the door open.

"Fine just grab them." I heard the gruffy voice say. I felt someone pull me out of the chair. I couldn't get myself to do anything. I now heard noise all around me and I was not feeling so good. I felt like I had just ridden a roller coaster a million times.

"What the hell happen?" This time a older middleaged sounding man shouted. I don't know if he relized or not but I think I am injured or have lost my mind. It finally hit me. OH MY GOD SOMONE SHOT ME! Why?

"Zero missed sir. Were not sure how but he missed." The gruffy mans voice said. No shit this Zero guy missed. I prettty sure i have a bullet in shoulder.

"Zero never misses. Accidents do not happen with him." The middle age guy said.

"Sir maybe my aim got screwed up from teleporting." The guy named Zero said.

"**Please don't hurt me**. If your after the mutant you can have her." I heard Mr. Kaiser's voice say.

"Mutant? She's a mutant? I knew you were a freak blin…" He just shot Joey! Only two of us left.

"Yeah her file is at school. The orphanage sent her to us and said they would pay tuition** full** and everything if we would take her. She's a bright kid and way ahead of her class. She could possibly graduate next year." Mr. Kaiser said sounding a little frazzled.

I wasn't sure what to say but I had a feeling I was in trouble. Mr. Kaiser was going to get me killed.

"Zero." The middle aged guy man said. I heard another shot go off and I felt blood splatter on me. I couldn't move I was so scared. I could even get myself to breathe. What was going to happen to me?


	2. Walls Are Not Your Friends

**Walls Are Not Your ****Friend**

**Zero's Pov**

I don't understand how could I miss? I never miss. I didn't miss when I shot the principle and that kid.

**Sophie Ann's Pov**

"What's your name girl?" The older man asked me. I gulped.

"Sophie Ann Anja Van Helsing sir." I told him. I didn't move I wasn't sure if it was okay to and I had no idea where I was at.

"Zero and John go back to the school and get her file." The older man said.

"You have two middle names." He said.

"No sir just one. Sophie Ann is my first name." I told him.

"Well Sophie Ann I am William Stryker. Come with me and I can take you to get that bullet out and your nose looked at." He told me. I heard his foot steps walk to the door I followed the sound of his foots steps.

He stopped and then it sounded like he walked left. I went left and end up walking right into a wall. I went left a little too soon.

"Oh hi dear come this way." I heard a women's voice say and she had a hand on my back and walked me to the bed.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't collapse on me." She said. I nodded my head.

"Sir are you going to explain to me how this pretty young lady got shot or will I wait to read your report later." She asked him.

"Zero missed. We think it might have been screwed up by teleporting with John. He shot two other people afterwards and he was fine." William Stryker said.

"What's with that nose then?" She asked.

"I am not sure. Sophie Ann could you tell us how that happened." Mr. Stryker asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"I had gotten into a fight with Joey the boy you ordered to shoot back there." I said. I didn't really like Joey but I hadn't wanted him to die.

"Well it's a good thing Zero shot him. Men should never hit a lady. Especially ones that are a pretty as you. Do you know how gorgeous you are girly?

I am quiet jealous. If I looked like you I would be chasing after boys none stop and having sex as many times a day as I could.

Your dark curly crimson auburn hair is quiet beautiful and you have the brightest eyes I've ever seen. They don't glow but they are a light blue mixed with yellow. It almost makes them look teal sometimes." She said. I felt my face heat up.

"Thank you." I said to her. I wished I knew what colors she was talking about. My I felt my face heat up even more now. She laughed a little. I heard foot steps by the door.

"Don't be shy. Come into the room guys. Deary, I think there is something wrong with your eyes." She said. I was guessing that Zero and John were back.

"Can you read off those letters for me on the screen?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Here's her file Sir." I heard Zero say.

"Can you not read dear? Well how about this colors. I just said a bunch of them too you." She said.

"I can't Miss. I am blind." I said.

"Oh good I thought you were dying on me. How long have you been blind? Can you see anything at all? Like shadows or maybe some grays." She asked in a sweet voice. She felt bad.

"No I can not Miss. I was told I was born blind." I said.

"What does the file say William?" I heard her ask. I was feeling pretty dizzy and extremely tired. I felt my body slip into unconsciousness.

**Zero's pov**

I just say Sophie Ann fall back on the bed. This doctor was always a little nutty. I saw Wade in the door way.

"Damn Zero you didn't have to shoot a school girl for me. I could have found one myself but thanks she's really sexy." Wade said. I glared at him.

"It was an accident now go away you idiot." I told him. John rolled his eyes at Wade's comment. John believes in treating a lady good and all the chivalry stuff. I could tell he was irritated with Wade's comment.

"Wade! Go." Stryker shouted at him.

"The file says there was an incident with another child there. It says that she came out of one of the kids she was in the orphanage with body. She looked like a cloud of black smoke and then she appeared to normal in front of the other kids.

They have no record of who gave her up or why. The hospital just sent her to them and a form had been filled out to give her up but no name on it but the Sophie Ann's." Stryker read out loud.

So she really was a mutant. She was pretty but I knew she was just going to be one of Stryker's experiments. She was also blind which left her screwed even more.

"When she wakes up let me know. I would like to speak to her more." Stryker said then left the room.

"Can you boys leave I need to undress her and get X rays of her nose. Get her some clean clothes please." Greta asked us. We walked out of the room. Where the hell am I going to get women's clothes?

I was walking down the hall way when I heard moaning. It was Wade's room and he had a girl in there. The door was cracked. Of course the guy never bothers to close it all the way. I pushed open the door.

Neither of them heard me or saw me. I saw a pink dress lying on the floor. That will have to do. I quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room. I went back to the medical room the girl named Sophie Ann was in.

I knocked on the door. Greta cracked it open a little. I turned my head away and hand her the dress.

"Here." I said to her.

"David I don't even want to know where you got it from but I will work. She'll be cute in it." Greta giggled and then shut the door.

**A three hours later.**

I was told to come and get the girl to take her to meet with Stryker. I heard the door open and she walked out in the pink dress. It was strapless and it was one of those stretchy at the top and flowy at the bottom.

"Take it easy dear." Greta said and she smiled and nodded at her. She looked cute. I tried not to look. She had a big bandage over her shoulder and she had a small bump in her nose. It must have been broken. She turned around in a circle and looked confused at what to do.

I forgot she was blind and could see me. I grabbed her arm and she tensed up and gasped as soon as I touched her. I let go over her arm and held her hand in mine. That would scare her less.

"Hey, I am supposed to take you to Stryker. Do you mind if I hold your hand why we walk there? It will be quicker for you that way." I asked her.

"Yes, thank you sir." She said. She was polite. I liked respect but I didn't want it from her I wanted it from Stryker.

"Please call me Zero." I told her. She nodded her head. We started making our way to Stryker's office. I saw Jimmy. He gave me a funny look.

"Wade told me what happen. Why are you holding her hand if you shot her?" He asked me with a puzzled face. I scowled.

"It was an accident. My powers got screwed up from teleporting with John I guess. I was defiantly not aiming for her I was aiming for her principle." I stated.

"That doesn't explain why your holder her hand. What's your name half-pint?" Jimmy asked her. Jimmy was right she was really short and small. She's probably not done growing yet.

"Sophie Ann Anja Van Helsing, Sir." She said. Jimmy had a baffled look on his face. He looked a little uncomfortable being called sir.

"That's a pretty name. I am Jimmy. How come you can't look at me? I know I am hairy kid but it's not hat gross." He said. I wonder how often that happened to her. People saying things like that to her.

"Jimmy she's blind. That why I am holding her hand to guide her." I whispered as quietly as I could. She giggled a little. I gave her a puzzled look. I forgot she can't see me.

"I can still hear you. I am blind not deaf or helpless." She stated rather boldly. She must be use to being on her own without help. Me and Jimmy stared at her in surprise. I still had a hold of her hand.

We were now in Stryker's office. I guided her to the chair.

"Thank you Zero." She said and smiled.

"So Sophie Ann what all can you do?" He asked her. I knew why he was asking. He wanted to know for his experiments.

"I can make myself go into other people bodies and control them. I can read peoples deep feelings and desires even if they have never said them out loud ever." She stated.

"That's interesting. Are you reading our feelings right now?" He asked her. She shook her head no.

"Why not?" He asked and raised and eyebrow.

"I think I should ask permission first sir. I do not feel I have the right to pry into other people sir." She said. Stryker was loving this.

"That's very polite of you. Can you tell me why you entered the girls body when you were at the orphanage?" He asked. She looked uncomfortable.

"I wanted to know what it was like to see sir." She said and then looked down.

"How would you like a spot on my team? Of course you would test out of school to graduate earlier. You could do it. You are exceptionally bright. You could still go to your school prom and things like that if you wanted. You just wouldn't have to attend classes anymore." He said to her.

I didn't expect that. How was she suppose to fight?

"I would like that very much sir." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Great." Stryker said with a smirk on his face.


	3. Tuff and Tense

**Okay, everything's fixed in the other chapters and revamped. I started my senior year**** this week so I haven't had much time to update Please read and review. **

**Tuff and Tense**

**Sophie's Pov**

I was tasting dirt at 5:10 am. Victor and I had only been training for ten minutes. He was kicking my butt and not going easy on me. I pushed my self off the ground and back on to me feet.

"What are you suppose to be teaching me?" I asked him. It was breezy and cold here. It was the end of October. It would be my second week here. The first week Stryker had ran tests on me and he said my training wouldn't start until after it was done.

This was my first training session. I have never learned how to defend myself. I didn't know anything about fighting other than Joey beating the crap out of me.

I could hear Victor breathing. He was close to me now.

"I am supposed to be teaching you how to defend yourself with just ears and nose." He growled. I didn't know what he looked like but I bet he had tons of hair all over his body. He growled like an animal a lot.

"Relax and take a deep breath. Listen to the birds, then listen for crickets or some small bug that makes noise, and then concentrate on what noises Victor makes when he's close to you. Try and think about what he sounds like when he's just sitting around the base breathing." I heard Jimmy's voice said from behind me.

I didn't even know he was out here. I took a deep breath and started trying to listen to the birds. I can hear the birds chipping fine, so I tried to listen to the crickets next. I could hear them a little. I was about to think of the noises that Victor makes when I felt a sharp pain in my back.

**Jimmy's Pov**

"VICTOR, THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted at my brother.

I ran over to my brother and Sophie Ann. He had dragged his fingernails all the way down her back.

"Victor, your suppose to train her, not kill her." I heard Stryker voice say. Zero was walking with him of course. I grabbed my brother's arm and made him pull his nails out of her back.

She fell to the ground shaking.

"Victor go work out. Zero help Jimmy with Sophie Ann." Stryker barked his orders at us. He clearly wasn't happy with Victor. I am sure Victor will surely get hell for hurting her so bad later.

Stryker walked back in the base. I glanced down at Sophie Ann. I sighed in relief. At least he didn't scratch open the bullet wound. I picked her up and carried her back in the base. Zero was trailing in behind me.

I was hoping we wouldn't have to see Greta for a while. Damn Victor.

"Where's Greta at?" I asked her secretary who was sitting in Greta's room.

"She's gone doing something Stryker told her to do." She said. I laid Sophie down on the bed. The back of her shirt was completely shredded. I guess its just Zero and I. I open the medical supplies cabinet and grabbed some gaze.

"Shouldn't we wait for Greta or another doctor?" Zero asked me. He sounded like he was freaked out, or like he was going to be sick.

"What's wrong? Are you squeamish? Zero, that's not like you. Blood has never bothered you before." I told him. I am a little confused to why he was acting so strange. He shook his head no at me.

"Jimmy, are you really comfortable with taking a sixteen year olds shirt off?" He asked me and raised an eyebrow. I felt the blood drain from my face. I glanced over at Sophie Ann. Her face was a cherry red.

I hadn't even taken the time to think about that. I shook my head no.

"Umm, maybe you guys can just cut the back of my shit off." She said quietly. Zero got out the scissors and then we started patching her up.

**End of Pov**

**Four days later**

**Zero's Pov**

Today was the day I had been dreading since Sophie Ann was put on the team. Today was the day I had to teach her how to use guns without her eyesight. I knew I could do it, but she doesn't have the highly trained sense that the rest of the team and I have.

"Just relax Sophie Ann. I am standing right behind you to make sure nothing goes wrong and to make sure you don't kill anyone. I wouldn't mind if you shot Victor though." I told her and smirked. Damn, this girl is tense all the time. She seems scared of her surroundings.

"Do you want me to kill Victor or something?" She asked me in a confused tone. She still hasn't really learned about a few of the team members. If she can't see them its not surprising she doesn't know.

"He can't die. He has a incredible healing factor and so does Jimmy. Wade has a small healing factor and Fred's just indestructible. Now stop stalling and shoot." I said making my voice sound sharp. She flinched a little.

Great I was just making her more nervous. She shot off the gun and fell back on to me and dropped to her knees. She was trembling and a tear slide down her cheek.

"Sorry, I'll try again." She said in a weary voice. She got up and held the gun like she was going to shoot it again. She was still trembling a little. I sighed and took the gun from her.

I sat down on the ground and grabbed her hand, causing her to jump.

"Lean up against me and breath slowly." I told her. She was shaking still and another tear leaked out from her eyes.

I guided her down to my lap and she sat in between my legs and was leaning against my chest.

"Zero, I am sor" She started, but I cut her off.

"Don't speak." I told her. She was tense all over. The moment when I shot her flashed back into my mind. She was scared of guns because of me. The very word gun, made her tense up when I told her this morning what we were doing for training today. I rested my chin on top of her head. She smelled like bubbles and hot tea.

"I am sorry I shot you. I wasn't aiming for you. I was just trying to follow orders. I didn't know that you….you would get hurt or we would have to kill an extra person." I said. I rubbed her arm with my thumb.

She was starting to relax. She just needed someone to talk her nerves down for a few minutes. Maybe I should do this more often with her and she wouldn't be such a wreck during training.

"Do you know what a hug feels like?" She asked me. I just sat there confused. What did a hug have to do with bullets? She turned around and felt up my arm a little before she wrapped her arms around me awkwardly.

This was strange. I was warm. Was I suppose to touch her back? I wrapped my arms around her. This girl was so strange. She wasn't like all the sluts Wade brought home. Maybe she just doesn't understand a lot of things.

"Come on, try again. I'll make sure you hit Victor." I smiled and told her. I stood up and pulled her up with me. I gave the gun to her and here we go again. I made sure she was aiming to where Victor was at in the window.

She shot the gun off and Victor growled. She had hit him. I smirked. I knew I would pay for this later, but maybe I could say it was an accident.


	4. Hard Nights

_**Sorry it's been a while. School and work keep me very busy. I will do my best to update more.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**_

_**Hard Nights**_

**Zero's Pov**

"2:30 am, who would be at the door now?" I said to myself. I open the door to see Sophie Ann in a purple silk rope. She had a huge mischievous grin on her face.

"Sophie Ann, do you need something?" I asked in a groggy voice. She pushed me into the room.

"Yeah I do need something." She said as she dropped her rope revealing her naked body. She pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me.

"Wait Sophie Ann stop!" I shouted at her. She started kissing down my neck and then went further down past my collarbone. Down my chest and she was about to kiss around my pants when I heard a buzzing noise. What the hell?

My eyes darted open and I shot up from bed panting. I glanced around the room for Sophie Ann. Oh god it was just a dream. I fell back on my bed and groaned. Damnit, morning wood is worse than normal.

**20 minutes later.**

**Sophie Ann's Pov**

I jumped in panic and was about to scream.

"Sophie Ann it's just me." Zero said as he removed his hand from my shoulder. I could feel the bed sink in where he was sitting. I sat up in bed and the covers slowly slipped off of me. I heard a whistle come from the direction of the door way. I felt Zero jump off the bed.

"Aww come on Zero just one more peak." I heard Wade's voice say. I should have known it was him.

"Shut the hell up Wade!" Zero shouted. I heard the door shut all the way.

"You can't sleep in just a rope with all these guys around. Some of them like Wade would take advantage of you." He sounded frustrated. He came back over to the bed and pulled the blankets up so it would be covering my chest.

"Sorry Zero." I said sleepily. I was too tired to be embarrassed. I heard Zero rummaging through the dresser. I had very few items to wear. One shirt, a skirt, a pair of soft pants, and that dress that Zero gave me. I wonder where he got if from?

"How come you guys don't get me more clothes? It's not like I am going to really care what you get." I told Zero. He stopped rummaging and I could hear his footsteps getting closer to me.

"Well we don't know if…umm..how permanent this is going to be. You haven't tested out of school yet."

**End of Sophie Ann's Pov**

**Zero's Pov**

She had been here a month and a half already but Stryker couldn't make up his mind about keeping her with us or with the experiments. She was suppose to test out of school at the end of this week.

"Yeah but I would still like to get my clothes or something." She said. I heard moaning coming from another room. It must be Wade's. I smirked.

"We'll get your clothes when we take you to test out. I'll be right back. Don' open the door for anyone enless it's me." I told her. I left the room to go steal clothing from Wade's slut. It's how I got Sophie clothing so far.

I didn't even have to go in the room. The clothes were in the hallway this time. A yellow dress that actually had small selves on it and had a light blue bow on the side. Light blue heels were laying on the floor next to the dress. This would prefect. I walked back to Sophie Ann's room.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My walkie-talkie went off.

"Sir, what do you need?" I asked. I knew it was Stryker.

"You and John are taking Sophie to her school. She's testing out today and my decision is final on keeping her with the team. Get all of her belongings and tie up any lose ends with the kid we shot. Make it look like an accident." Stryker's said back.

"Affirmative sir." I responded.

**At the School a few hours later**

"Where did you find that dress? She looks like an adorable young lady in it. Do you have some sort of obsession thing with women's clothing I don't know about?" John teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't want to know where I got it from. Is all of her stuff in the car?" I asked. John nodded his head.

"She didn't really have much and that kid mess is taken care of. It looks like he got shot by a drug dealer over a month ago. How long is this exam supposed to take?" he asked. I glanced down at my watch we had been here for two and half hours already.

"It's an eight hour test." I told him. We were going to be here all day. I could be drinking vodka and shooting things right now. I haven't drank as much since Soph got here. That's a good nickname for her.

"Soph will be out here early probably." I stated. John gave me a puzzled look.

"Is that you're for her?" he asked me in a surprised tone. I just nodded my head and didn't say a word. I turned my head to see Sophie Ann holding onto the railing of the front steps. She looked like she was struggling to walk down steps in those heels.

I smirked to myself. She did look adorable. Like a lost puppy. I got into the car and John teleported over to Soph and teleported into the car. She was truly officially part of the team now. Which meant buying clothes for her.

She only had a few school uniforms and underwear. The only shoes she owned were buckled school shoes and a pair of slip on tennis shoes. Those were already at the base.

"You finished that fast little red." John said to her. I guess that was going to be his nickname for her. I turned into the mall parking lot. I was glad me and John were the ones buying her clothes.

I am sure what Fred or Victor would get her. Jimmy would pick out all plaid and jeans, I don't even want to think about the kind of trash Wade would pick out.

"Yeah it was easy. It goes quicker when he do test verbally." She replied. John nodded his head.

**Night time **

I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the alarm clock, its 9:30 pm. I opened the door to see Soph standing there and her face was beat red. She had on just the purple silk rope and her underwear. I felt my face heat up.

"Soph is everything okay?" I asked her quietly.

"Umm can you get my bra unhooked for me? I can't find the clip in the back." She asked. I felt my face change to different shades of red.

"What?" I asked in a quiet voice to make sure I heard her right.

"I need to take a shower and I can't find the hook." She stated.

"You want me to shower with you." I said out loud confused. I slap myself mentally. That is not what she said. Stop being a pervert. Absolutely no sex with her.

"Umm no." She said quietly while her face grew as red as her hair. I tried my best not to stare. The hook was in front between the bottom of her breast. I looked away and unhooked it. Her chest fell free and I couldn't help myself and I stared.

"Thanks." She said and pulled the rope over her women parts. She walked back down the hall to the right to where her room is. I felt myself harden. Thank god her room is close to mine and not Wades. I am going to need a cold shower now.


	5. Ewwk Bullets!

Thank_** you so much Eriks Little Lottie 2004, renzei27, and Destiny Xavier16 for the reviews. Once Christmas break starts I will be updating more. Please keep reading and reviewing. :)  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.**_

_Zero's Pov_

_BUZZ BUZZ_

I heard my alarm clock go off. Today was Sophie Ann's first mission and I was defiantly not prepared for it. I hadn't slept all night.

"I hope she's up and ready for this." I said out loud to myself. I had put a little something to make her sleep in her water last night. I forced myself out of bed and got dressed. Knowing what I had to do next caused me to groan. Getting Soph up has been a challenge since December started. She really hated the cold.

I knocked on the door and asked "Sophie Ann, are you decent?" I knew she wasn't up yet. I opened the door and walked over to the bed. There wasn't time to be nice this morning. I grabbed the edge of the covers and yank them off. She gasped while jumping off the bed.

"It's just me. Let me know when your done getting dressed. I have a few things to give you before the mission." I told in a groggy voice. I was doing my best not to sound half asleep. I left her room and waited in the hallway. Wade walked up and stood next to me.

A few minutes later she come out. She had a white t-shirt with a dark green jacket over it and black corduroy pants tucked into combat boots without shoe strings on. Wade grinned and continued to check her out. I glared at him. I was in no mood for this shit.

"Don't move." I told her in a sharp tone. She flinched a little. I started putting the bullet proof vest over her black jacket. There's a lot of hooks to these things.

"Zero, what is this thing your putting on me?" she asked me.

"It's a bulletproof vest, it's to make sure that perfect ass of yours doesn't get wasted. Don't worry, I never let a good ass go to waste." Wade's words made me grit my teeth. Her face turned a rose red color and she just looked so uncomfortable. I could tell she still wasn't used to Wade's remarks, even though she has been here a few months now. Most of the time Jimmy gets on him about what he says.

"Lets get on the plane." I spat out.

End of Pov

On the plane

Jimmy's Pov

All I wanted to do was get off the plane. I hated flying. Sophie Ann sitting next to me wasn't helping me either.

_Blaa Blaaa_

I glanced over at Sophie Ann,"Are you going to be okay kid?" I asked her as I raised my head. She had been throwing up in a bucket the entire plane ride.

"I've never been on a plane before." She stated. I patted her back as she coughed. Zero and John stared bug eyed at her. Wade, my brother, and Fred were discussing the mission.

"I've never seen such a tiny thing throw up so much." John stated and Zero nodded his head.

"Chris take her down gently." Stryker ordered. The plane started shifting around. I put my head between my knees.

"Do you need a bucket too?" John asked. I shook my head no. We landed somewhere in the Rain Forest in South America.

_End of Pov_

_Sophie's Pov_

What the hell was Stryker thinking, letting a blind girl roam around in a forest?

Styker's voice came through the ear piece thing "All of you be ready to attack."

"Sophie, try and enter someone." Stryker orded. I put two fingers up to my head and started searching for surrounding people's feelings. Hmm this onces wanting naked women, thats got to be Wade. Okay thats Jimmy, eeewwk thats Victor. This one is hmmm, this one is worried about something. Okay we need to reach further than that. This ones not fimilar and he seems blood thirsty, I 'll go with him. I dropped my gun on the ground and entered him.

I found myself hiding behind a tiny house , I took a few steps and peaked around the corner at team X. Wow this was cool, I wish I would have done this more than the one time. I am not exsactly sure how everthing works yet. I giggled to myself, Logan and Victor are just like I thought they would be. Woah Fred is huge and Chris is a little short. Damn Wade and Zero, I didn't they had so much muscle. This is strange.

"Attack them now!" I heard Stryker shout. I ran behind a tree. Chris shot at me, and succesfully hit me in the leg. I grabbed onto the tree. Wade was coming at me next. I tried to get out of the body but wasn't quick enough.

_End of Pov _

_Wade's Pov_

"What the hell?" I said confused. A cloud of black smoke apeared a few feet away from me. The guy I had just tried to kill got up and tackled me. I punched in the face and stabbed him with one of my swords. I glanced back over to where the dark smoke was at. Sophie was laying one the ground, I ran over to her.

"Ohh shit" I stated while glancing down at her shoulder and I knew that large cut had been from my blade. Zero ran over to us. I was going to get an earfull from the guys.

"Wade what the hell happend?" Zero shouted at me.

"I guess what ever happends to the body I am in happends to me." Sophie Ann stated weakly.

"We got we were looking for, lets go make camp and continue tomorrow." Stryker's voice rang through the ear piece. Zero picked Sophie up and we walked back to the plane. We certainly weren't going to camp where we kill.

_Back at the plane_

Everybody but Zero and Chris were setting up camp. I finished putting up the tent I was going to be sharing with Chris and walked over to where Sophie was at.

"Help hold her still so she doesn't kick Chris." Zero told me in a tone I didn't know he possessed. I've never heard him sound the least bit worried about anything. He was probably just worried Stryker would be pissed off since one of us got injured. I put my hands on her ankles, holding them down. She had a bullet in the lower part of her leg. She flinched when Chris touched it with the tweezers.

"Were going to have to cut in a little to get this out. One of the villagers got an okay shot." Chris stated. Zero nodded his head in agreement. Sophie gripped the edge of the blanket she is laying on as Chris cut about an inch in her leg.

"It wasn't a village, it was you when I was in one of the villagers bodies. Wade's the one who got my shoulder." She grunted out.

"I am sorry about that, I didn't know it was you." I stated. Chris just had a puzzled look on his face. Zero was glaring holes into both of us.

Sophie Ann let out a yelp, "Got it!" Chris said cheerfully.

_End of Pov_

_Zero's pov_

"Hey, are the pain killers working?" I asked Sophie as I walked into her tent. She sat up and smiled at me.

"I didn't take them." She stated happily. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I asked to make sure I heard her correctly.

"I'll be fine without them, they'll make me too tired for the rest of the mission." her coconut milky voice said. I was hoping she would sleep through the rest of the mission. Stryker told me that she could stay her while the rest of us go finish the mission.

"Ahh okay." I wasn't sure what else to say. I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and started rubbing her shoulder. I knew she'd be extremly tense and if she was to tense, then tomorrow was going to be even worse for her.. She leaned against my chest a little and let out a sigh.

"You guys looked like a pretty interesting group off characters when I saw you. You certainly weren't what I exspected" She said happily. I looked down at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked confused. She giggled a little.

"No thats not a bad thing. Nice muscles on you and Wade, but I am sure they weren't if you touched them." She mumbled out as her face grew red. I cou'dn't help but smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"We do not have fake muscle. You need real muscle for this job. You can feel them if you want. Don't ever tell Wade about his muscles He already has a big enough ego." I stated. Roxie blushed even more. I put her hand on my upper arm and flexed. The look on her face was priceless. She started poking and squeezing it a little. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I yawned and laid down with my arm stretched out behind Soph.

"You should really get some rest." I told her. She laid down and her head ened up on my shoulder. she closed her eyes. It will be okay if we stay like this for a few minutes, but no more than that. Stryker would be pissed if I slept in the same tent at her and Jimmy would bitch at me.


	6. First Mission Failed

Thank you all so much for all the reviews. This chapter will be short because there is going to be a cute surprise in the next one. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.

First Mission Failed

"Hey kid, wake up." I heard Jimmy's gruff voice say. I rolled out of the blankets and felt around for my shoes.

"Don't bother you're not finishing the mission with us." He stated. I stopped looking for my shoes and just sat confused.

"What?" I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Stryker said you are too injured and more of hazard to the team until you get better. This means more training. Sorry kid."

"Well, what am I suppose to do then?" I asked in a confused tone.

"I am babysitting you right now and we are not supposed to leave camp. When the team comes back we'll head home." He sounded unhappy about his babysitting job. I didn't like this one bit. I don't want people to take care of me. I don't want to be treated like I am useless or like someone needs to wipe my ass for me.

I clenched my fist and shouted "This is bullshit!" I groaned and laid back down.

"I don't want to be babied. I've taken care of myself before the team, I sure as hell don't need help now!" I shouted.

"It has to suck. People not believing in you. Listen half pint, right now you are injured and you need someone to help you. Don't worry about the mission. The first one Chris went on, he wet his pants." Jimmy said. I couldn't help but giggle at Chris, poor guy.

6 hours later

"Bradley take us back to base now as fast as you can." Stryker ordered. We were all sitting on the plan. John and Zero had both been injured badly.

"No more missions the rest of December. We have too many guys down." Stryker stated. At that moment I felt kind of like I was in school about to go on Christmas break.

Back at the base

"Quit struggling so much, David. The young lady handled being shot better than you." Greta said a bit angry. Zero had been shot right by his collar bone and a concussion. John had a bullet in his leg.

"She was in shock. Ouchhh stop it, that hurts." Zero groaned.

"You can relax now I got it out." Greta said happily like a child.

"So I hear the team has the rest of December off. What are you doing for Christmas, David?" Greta asked him.

"Nothing, why?" Zero answered sounding a little afraid.

"Good, because you are bring your young lady to my house on Christmas Eve." Greta stated. Does Zero have a girlfriend? I wondered.

"Me and Sophie Ann are not a together, for the hundredth time." Zero said as Greta patch him up.

"Would you like to come Deary?" She asked me.

"Uh okay." I stated quietly. I was unsure of my answer.

"Oowwww!" Zero shouted.

"All done." Greta said cheerfully and then left the room.

"Soph, do you need me to walk me to your room?" Zero asked me in a weak voice. I giggled, in his condition I'd be the one helping him.

"No I'll be able to find it." I stated and found my way out of the room before he could protest. For the moment I had won against all this babying crap. I have this moment and Christmas to be excited about. I slowly limped down the hall.


	7. One Odd Christmas

I know it's been a while but I am back in the game. Please keep reading and reviewing. Let's just say Santa came early this year and a new computer is what he brought me in away.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.

"So how was Christmas with Greta and Sophie Ann? Anything interesting happen?" Wade asked as with and idiotic grin on his face. It was now New Years.

_Flash back_

"_Ah Dears do come in. Your bedroom is upstairs. There are lots of blankets and pillows." I was gripping onto Sophie Ann's hand even tighter. Greta was the only women who could scare me. _

_I couldn't imagine what the inside of her house looked like. We walked into Greta's home. Completely normal huh I would have never guessed that. I followed Greta up the stairs. Sophie Ann was trotting along behind me. _

_We entered the room and Greta shut the door behind us. I those moments I was jealous of Sophie Ann not being able to see. Greta left us in the room by ourselves. She didn't want us over for dinner. She wanted us to be like rabbits._

"_Is everything okay Zero your awfully quiet today." She stated. There was porn laying out, a new box of Trojans and some sexy lace for Sophie Ann. I cleared off the bed quickly. After I was done I guided Soph to the bed. _

"_You stay put and sleep. You have to be tired from the car ride here." I told her. At truly didn't mean to be bossy towards her but I couldn't exactly let her wander around the room right now. _

"_Uh okay." She said and stretched out on the bed. I quickly hide all the stuff Greta had put out for us. I made sure to do the bathroom too which that had lubricant and some more condoms. _

_I came out of the bathroom to see Soph fast asleep. Her hair was all in her face and she had left her shoes on still. I untied and slipped off her Converse. She groaned a bit and then rolled over. _

_I couldn't help but smirk. She was ridiculous in a cute way. I left her in the room and went down stairs to talk to Greta._

"_What the hell is all that stuff about?" She giggled at my words. _

"_You need to us what you got before it all dries up." She stated with a wink. I rolled my eyes._

"_Did Stryker put you up to this? Is this what he wants us to do? Breed like animals." Stryker had been telling me very little about future plans lately. The only thing he seemed worried about was me keeping an eye on Soph. _

"_No don't be stupid David. You know better than I do that Stryker hates mutants. He only tolerates the ones he needs. I want you to keep her from Stryker. You know what happens to most of the ones he captures" Greta's sharp tone was one that I had never heard before._

"_She wasn't captured like the others. We ended up with her by accident. Why do you give a shit anyway?" I tried to make sure my tone was a thoughtless one. Greta shook her head at me._

"_I rather like her and Sophie Ann does not deserve to end up like the others." She turned away from me. _

_Thump _

"_I am going to check on Soph." I stated. I walked up back up stairs to the room we were staying in. Sophie Ann was sitting on the floor with all the pillows and blankets on top of her. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" I let out a chuckle. Her hair was all frizzy and in her face. She looked absolutely adorable and lost._

"_I uh was trying to get up to use the restroom. Sorry I haven't felt up my surroundings yet." She spoke in a bashful manner. Most girls would have just said I had to pee. I helped her up and guided her to the bathroom. I let her feel up the room before I finally let go of her soft hand._

"_Thanks David." Her face was like a strawberry._

"_It's not a problem Soph." I shut the door behind me. I leaned up against the door and sighed to myself. This girl she makes me feel odd._

_After dinner _

_Greta had dropped hints all night about the activities she wanted us to do. _

"_What's this?" I asked Sophie Ann as she was holding out an odd shaped gift. _

"_I believe it's called a present and you suppose to give people them around Christmas time." She stated with a smirk on her face. I rather enjoyed her moments of humor. They didn't happen often. Normally she was just polite and quiet. _

_I tore the shiny blue Christmas paper that children would love to play with. It was a bottle of butterscotch schnapps. 34% ABV or 64 proof, she knew what the good stuff was. (I didn't know what everyone goes by so I put both up there. Those schnapps are really delicious though.)_

"_I can smell the alcohol on your breathe sometimes and Greta told me what you liked." She grinned at me and sat down on the bed. So this was Greta's doing, why am I not surprised. You could say I was a bit of a boozer but nothing that has ever gotten out of control. _

"_Thank you, shall we open it tonight and drink up." I said in a joking voice. In the inside I just needed to get through the rest of the night and forget about what Greta had said. Her expression changed to a frown._

"_Umm I don't really drink." She stated with pink stained cheeks. I chuckled at her._

"_Did you have one bad night and next morning from drinking too much?" I teased. I knew she was underage but it's the 70's. It didn't really matter._

"_No I just ended up with a stupid tongue ring the last time I drank. It was not a fun night." She shuddered a little. I take it there was more than she wanted to remember about that night. _

"_How long have you had the ring for?" I asked her as I got a small box from under the bed. It was wrapped in the same shiny blue paper as her gift was. I guess Greta had helped us both out. I didn't know what to get women. _

"_I've had it since I was fourteen." She played with the tongue ring for a little bit. I forget how young she is sometimes. Soph always acts so mature but sitting hear really look at her youthful face makes me realize her fragile age._

"_You're about seventeen right?" I asked her, I wanted to make sure I was correct. Great she's the legal age of consent in most states. Wade was going to have a field day once she turned eighteen._

"_Yep, I am a spring chicken compared to the rest of the team." She said with a giggle. _

"_I am not really that much older than you. I am only almost twenty. Wade believe it or not is only a year older than you but he certainly doesn't act his age."_

"_You don't act your age in either. Not in a bad way but I thought you were in your mid-twenties." Not being able to see people probably makes age a difficult thing for her to tell. _

"_I got you something too. Greta had to wrap it for me I didn't really have anything myself to use for paper." I lifted her hand up gently and slid the box under it. She tore at the paper as I took a seat next to her on the bed. _

_She felt up the gift, I didn't want to tell her what it was._

"_It feels like shoes." She gasped _

"_Slip on shoes!" Her face was full of excitement. It's not that I don't enjoy spending time with her I just know I won't always be around to help her out. She doesn't really know any of the other teammates that well yet. _

"_I made sure to get silver flats so that way they'll match anything you through on and you won't fall over like you would in heals." Let's face it Soph was probably the most uncoordinated person I knew. _

_She felt my up my arm until she got to my cheek. She planted her lips were her hand had lain before. I felt my face flush instantly. I leaned down and softly combined my lips with hers._

_End of flash back_

I smirked to myself.

"Nah nothing really interesting happened I just spent a few days eating and drinking with them." I would never let Wade or anyone else know about the time at Greta's.

"Well that sucks you didn't get action from either one of them." Wade laughed and walked off to go work out. Oh Wade you have no idea how strange it really was


	8. Vodka Kiss

Thank you for all the support and patients. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men.

Sophie Ann's Pov

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!" Wade's voice was ringing through the halls. I let out a groan that meant no fucking way I'm leaving this bed.

"Hey kid it's time to train. You can sleep when you're dead." Jimmy's voice surprised the hell out of me.

"Uh where is Zero? This isn't normally your duty Jimmy." I was full of puzzlement.

"He's not feeling so hot today. He left clothes for you on the dresser." I heard the door shut and then I knew I was alone again. Hope he's not hurt or anything. He had come back from the last mission a little broken. Like part of him was disappearing.

I got dressed and opened my door. I hand grabbed my wrist; Jimmy of course was making sure to start the fighting before we even got to the gym. He's always trying his best to keep me on my toes.

He dodged my punches and I blocked his. I was getting better about using my senses. I still lost every fight but I was improving with every day I practiced. We continued our sparing until a door slammed opened.

"Fuck itz all." It was David and his words were slurred. I walked to where his voice was coming from. When I got close to him I smelt vodka on his breath.

"Sopha." His voice almost sounded like a cry and he pulled me into a very unsteady hug. His wet lips meet with my right cheek. At that moment I could stop my gifts from working. His pride was hurt, he felt like he had lost his purpose.

His soul seemed cracked and something inside of him was slowly getting smaller. He was angry at himself and angry at the people who told him the truth.

"You better get out of here kid. John and me will help him out." Jimmy's voice broke the frosted moment. It felt like forever since I had moved. David let go of me but my legs still wouldn't move. I felt someone touch my arm which caused me to gasp.

"Soph come on." It was Chris; he took my hand and led to my room. I sat on the bed quietly. I could feel the weight of Chris's body sink in on the other side of me.

"I am sorry Chris. I didn't mean to." My voice cracked. He put an arm around my shoulders. He knew what I meant.

"You can't keep your guard up all the time. You're bound to slip up just like Zero and just like the rest of us. Sometimes your abilities just go on the friz." Chris's words sounded like they came from experience.

"Zero is struggling with some inner issues and he is always like this on St. Patrick's Day. Its day some can get completely smashed guilt free and forget about life.

Any other day he would tell you he's just following orders when we do the shitty part of the job. We all struggle with the things we have done and the things we do.

Zero use to drink and go through this all the time. Hating yourself, regretting all the terrible things you've done. You just want to forget about it all for a while.

I ask god to forgive my sorry ass every night and hope one day the world won't need us to do this job. Even Wade has his coping mechanisms." He seemed really genuine about what he was saying.

A small smirk crept across my face. David had always helped me; I wish I could do the same for him.

"Aha there is that smile that everyone adores." Chris chuckled. I could feel my face slowly start heating up.

"Shut up Chris." I stated in a joking way.

"Ouch Soph that really hurt my feeling." He tried to make his voice sound as pathetic and sad as possible.

"I bet I can prove that it didn't." I giggled. Chris was like my brother. If David wasn't around me he was. He said I reminded him of when him and his sister were little.

"That would be one unfair bet." He teased.

_Stryker's Pov_

"Sir, Zero's powers seem to be decreasing every day now. He should be almost human soon." One of my grunts gave me the report.

"Good, that means the serum is working. The mutants won't even be able to tell. It will be in everyone's food killing the mutant contamination before kids even reaches puberty. If we stop putting it in his food will his powers go back to normal?"

I still needed the man to take other mutants out and help me find more of this Adamantium.

"Over the course of six months yes since he is an adult. If it were a child I would say the powers will probably stay the same and never fully developed if not given the serum every day." My grunt stated.

"What are your plans for Sophie Ann?" He asked me. I smirked, this girl opened up many new doors for me.

"I want her to help with figuring out where the military stands and pick out the strays. She can help me gain the trust of many people who have what I want.

Plus she keeps the team from asking questions. Zero will always follow my orders and I want to keep it that way." I couldn't help but let an evil grin come across my face.

"Sir, you have a meeting with the military leaders tomorrow. Who do you want me to put on the guest list?"

"Put Zero as a body guard, Greta as my lead scientist in the projects we've been working on. Sophie Ann will be passed off as Greta's daughter that she could never leave uncared for.

Call everyone down to my office so I can brief them on the next mission." This time I would know for sure if the leaders were on board or not.


End file.
